1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna structure; more particularly, to a dual-band antenna and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development in mobile communication and wireless interne, the application field of wireless communication is continuously expanding. Correspondingly, the demands for dual-band or multi-band antennas are increasing. Conventionally, multi-band antennas often use slots or holes to excite another resonance mode to operate on several bands, such as the Bluetooth and 802.11a/b/g wireless standards. However, these types of antennas tend to be physically larger and occupy more space.
Conventional antennas are mostly designed under the concept of planar inverted-F antenna, or PIFA. These antennas are normally used on laptop computers and handheld devices. In general, the antennas use mini coaxial lines at the feed ends of the antennas to feed antenna signals. However, the feed direction of the conventional antenna is fixed, which can not be relocated arbitrarily to match with the system requirement. In such case, a rerouted antenna structure must be manufactured by using a different mold, which adds additional manufacturing cost.
In addition, resistances against interferences due to nearby metal objects for the conventional antennas are less satisfactory. The interferences can adversely affect the antenna's impedance matching and its efficiency.